Call it Anything but Love
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Lisabelle Nox thought she was texting her best friend's new phone number but little does she know she mistakenly texted Starkid sensation Joe Walker. But a mistaken text quickly turns into something deeper. Take a journey inside their texts and story. Joe Walker/OC
1. A Wrong Texter and a Possible Murderer!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own_ Starkid _or Joe Walker! But if i did ...mmmm imagine the possibilties -wiggle eyebrows-

**A.N.:** Hello lovely Readers, so I am trying something alittle new with this story. I saw it done in a few other stories and fell in love with the concept. This story will be mostly in text messages but there will be also story paragraphs. I really hope you all like the plot and Lisabelle! Oh and if you haven't heard the song Mordreds Lullaby by Heather Dale please do so, it is hauntingly beautiful and Review and tell me your thoughts!

**BOLD: Texts from Lisabelle Nox**

regular: Texts from Joe Walker

_Friday 03/29/13_

**(9:56pM)**

**How demented do you think my son will become if I sang Mordreds lullaby to him ..all the time?**

(10:00PM)

…and you are?

**(10:01PM)**

**Very funny Brandy! You are breaking my icy heart! **

(10:02PM)

Didn't mean to break you heart but I am not Brandy.

**(10:04PM)**

**OMG I am soo sorry and officially embarrassed! She got a new phone and I guess I put in the wrong number on my phone! I am such a dimwit. Again soo sorry! I hope you a splendid night and you wont hear a meep from me because I died of humiliation. Sorry..**

(10:05PM)

Wow, you like to ramble! Breathe …It is okay …find you inner peace ummmmmmm

**(10:09PM)**

…

(10:12PM)

Are you alive mysterious wrong person texter?

**(10:12PM)**

**Meep!**

(10:14PM)

Glad you are alive! Didn't want to be accused of being a murderer

**(10:15PM)**

**Don't worry you are not a murderer…as far as I know ^.^ **

(10:17PM)

Dun Dunn Dunnnn

**(10:18PM)**

**Lol well I will let you enjoy your night..err day? Good bye possible murderer**

(10:19PM)

Goodbye mysterious wrong texter.

_Tuesday, 04/02/13_

(1:02PM)

very

**(1:06PM)**

**Um excuse me?**

(1:07PM)

Very demented; your son will turn out to be.

**(1:08PM)**

**Okay Yoda..who is this exactly?**

(1:08PM)

You texted me by accident and charged me of being a possible murderer…

**(1:10PM)**

**O yes I remember now …Wait what do you mean my son will be tormented?**

(1:11PM)

Just listened to Mordred's lullaby…creepy!

**(1:12PM)**

**LOL but it is sooo catchy plus he will show loyalty to meee**

(1:15PM)

You are weird.

**(1:15PM)**

**Thank you! **

(1:17PM)

Your welcome weirdo.

**(1:20PM)**

**:P better to be a weirdo than a murderer!**

(1:21PM)

I didn't know we were talking about your future son. BURN!

**(1:23PM)**

**-Silent treatment-**

(1:25PM)

Awww not the silent treatment, anything but that!

**(1:38PM)**

…

(1:40PM)

I take it back your future sons will not (hopefully) be murderers.

**(1:42PM)**

**Forgiven but not forgotten! **

(1:42PM)

What?

**(1:43PM)**

**LOL Where?**

(1:44PM)

When?

**(1:44PM)**

**How?**

(1:45PM)

WHY?

**(1:47PM)**

**You know you are kind of weird yourself**

(1:49PM)

Thank you very much.

**(1:52PM)**

**Oh well G2G weird possible murderer **

(1:53PM)

Bye weird wrong texter.

_Tuesday 04/02/13_

(11:56PM)

Boy or Girl?

**(11:57PM)**

**Pardon?**

(11:57PM)

Are you a male or female?

**(11:58PM)**

**Why do you want to know?**

_Wednesday 04/03/13_

(12:00AM)

Just Curious..you text like a girl

**(12:02AM)**

**Hmmm not sure to respond to that.**

(12:03AM)

Respond if you are a female or male.

**(12:05AM)**

**My creeper senses are tingling.**

(12:06AM)

I am not a creeper

**(12:08AM)**

**That is what all creepers say.**

(12:10AM)

Well I will tell you I am male.

**(12:13AM)**

**Figured …you text like a boy.**

(12:15AM)

Touché. So are you a female?

**(12:17AM)**

**Yes last time I checked …creeper!**

(12:19AM)

Soo now I am a murderer and a creeper.

**(12:22AM)**

**Wow I really should stop txting you back.**

(12:22AM)

But you won't

**(12:26AM)**

**That's what you think.**

(12:28AM)

I know…I am just too damn addicting.

**(12:33AM)**

**Oh yes I wait by my phone for you to grace me with another txt oh great mysterious one.**

(12:35AM)

Don't worry my lovely subject you will not have to wait long…

(12:45AM)

Hello?

Are you there weird female wrong texter?

Hmm guess not.

~Pretty Please with whipped cream and oreos on top... REVIEW :)~


	2. Buddies!

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Starkid or Joe walker...they are their own respective individuals **

**A.N.: thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed it really means alot to me! Annnd in case anyone has forgotten**

**Bold lettering: Lisabelle Nox texts**

Regular lettering: Joe Walker texts

_Wednesday 04/13/12_

**(7:00AM)**

**I am here and awake oh great weird one! Sorry about last night I kind of fell asleep.**

(7:10AM)

:) That is alright…soo next question how old are you?

**(7:12AM)**

**And why may I ask does the creeper/possible murderer want to know my age?**

(7:13AM)

Because I want to know if you are going to be my next victim.

**(7:14AM)**

**. I knew it!**

(7:16AM)

Shut up! It is that you don't sound too old, how do I know I am not talking to some kid?

**(7:18AM)**

**How do I know I am not talking to a pervy old man trying to lure me into his bed and knife!**

(7:18AM)

Im not old but I may be pervy ;)

**(7:19AM)**

**Ewww! **

(7:20AM)

:P Come on…you know you want to tell me all the cool kids are doing it.

**(7:21AM)**

**A lady never reveals her age.**

(7:23AM)

Give me an age frame then milady

**(7:24AM)**

**Cute..18-30 years old **

(7:26AM)

Hey I fit that age frame! Yea –fist pump- and I already knew I was cute but it Is nice to be told.

**(7:27AM)**

**I didn't say you were cute…**

(7:28AM)

Yes! you did I have it on print..I mean my phone.

**(7:30AM)**

**Whatever –pouts-**

(7:32AM)

So from my amazing ninja observations I know that you are a young weird female who texts the wrong people.

**(7:37AM)**

**That seems accurate minus you having amazing ninja skills! I told you all those things and after abit of nagging on you part! So if anyone has awesome ninja skills it me! Believe it :)**

(7:39AM)

Amazing ninja skills that get in the way of texting the correct person?

**(7:41AM)**

**Hmph I am pretty sure I made your day err night when I texted you :P**

(7:42AM)

Lol maybe, maybe not

**(7:48AM)**

**BRB**

(7:48AM)

K

**(3:02PM)**

**Fire or Water?**

(3:08PM)

Your back …and HUH?

**(3:09PM)**

**I said I would be silly…and what element do you like better? Since you always ask questions I wanted to give it try**.

(3:10PM)

Great Balls of Fire baby!

**(3:12PM)**

**Lol Guess what…I just Set Fire to the Rain, Zuko **

(3:13)

HEY! I love Avatar! Plus I just Walked through the Fire

**(3:15PM)**

**Eeep I love Buffy! You get some brownie points for that one. Fire is just perfect!**

(3:16PM)

Agreed 100%! And Yay mmm Brownies..

**(3:16PM)**

**Somebody is hungry?**

(3:19PM)

You have no idea, I g2g get some grub for me and my friends ill text you late fellow fire lover.

**(3:20PM)**

**K Adieu **

(11:12PM)

Sooo you are French?

(11:15PM)

**Creeper questions again?**

(11:17PM)

That's not creepy it is not like I said hey what's your bra size?

**(11:20PM)**

**Is this your laammmeee attempt to ask how big my breasts are?**

(11:23PM)

Grr NO! I didn't ask how big you breasts are I was just using it as an example of what a creepy question would sound like. I would never ask you that! I was just wondering because the last text you sent me said adieu. grrrrr

**(11:25PM)**

**ROFL relax I am only teasing…and I am not French!**

(11:26PM)

Oh well you know if you wanted to tell your bra size I wont stop you ;)

**(11:28PM)**

**Calm yourself Iago **

(11:30PM)

You like Disney?

**(11:32PM)**

**Having fun with those question marks? And what's Disney?**

(11:32PM)

WHAT?

**(11:36PM)**

**Lmao Just Joshing you! I love Disney, its freakin amazing! I must admit I am like obsessed with it!**

(11:39PM)

Thank everything holy and good in this world! I thought I would have never txt you again. Disney is like air!

(**11:43PM)**

**Hear Hear! Most of my friends think I am crazy like toys in the attic for my love of all and everything Disney!**

(11:46PM)

Really all my friends love it we have sing a longs and sleepovers dedicated to it!

**(11:49PM)**

**I hope you can feel the jealousy radiating out of my body because that is soo STELLAR! The only person who would think of doing that is my best friend, Brandy. **

(11:52PM)

Is that the person who you were meant to text but winded up with little oh me?

**(11:56PM)**

**Yes, she thinks I am even more insane for texting you all this time. She also thinks you are a creeper and a possible murderer lol**

(11:59PM)

Oh great now two people think I am creeeeepy.

_Thursday 04/04/13_

**(12:01AM)**

**That you know of.**

(12:03AM)

Weird girl say what?

**(12:05AM)**

**Well maybe there are other people who think you are creepy but u don't know it.**

(12:05AM)

Mean!

**(12:06AM)**

**Just being honest! **

(12:08AM)

Well my friends think it is strange that I am texting somebody I don't know but we always do strange things so it is not really an issue. I like abit of mystery.

**(12:09AM)**

**Should I be scared to inquire about what strange things you all do? Am I a mystery?**

(12:12AM)

Think about it…we could pass each other everyday and not know it. It is pretty fun figuring you out. And you should be frighten for your life of the strange things we do. Bwahahahahaaha

**(12:15AM)**

**We are like total strangers minus some small doses of things I know about you. It is totally weird, but I still text you!**

(12:18)

Its because you like texting me!

**(12:20AM)**

**Maybe, maybe not**

(12:23AM)

Hahaha more like maybe, but I like texting you so we are good as rain.

**(12:24AM)**

**Fine.. I like texting you even though you can be creepy sometimes.**

(12:25AM)

It is all part of my charm darling!

**(12:29AM)**

**Whateverrr! Soo are we like txting buddies? I mean we having been texting these couple of days and you said u like texting me and I like txting you so I thought we could be. If you want to if not that is fine and you can just delete this text please and thank you.**

(12:31AM)

OMG you sure do like to ramble and yes we are texting buddies! Look mom I got a new buddy! I never had a txt buddy, you are my first!

**(12:33AM)**

**LOL don't mock me! **

(12:33AM)

You like it! :)

**(12:35AM)**

**I have to go all 90's on you….AS IF!**

(12:36AM)

Niceeee, I g2g but ill txt you tom. if I can.

**(12:37AM)**

**Sounds good! **

(12:38AM)

Goodbye Buddy for now!

**(12:38AM)**

**Adios Buddy!**

**~Hope you enjoyed this chapter and a more playful Joe..also reviews are greatly appreciated~**


	3. Belle

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own STARKID or Joe Walker -pouts-

**A.N.:** Hello readers! I am soo happy with the response of the story and hope you enjoy the chapters to follow! Happy Reading and as always reviews make me the most happy! and yes I did put refrence to avpm! not a biggie so that Lisabelle is suspicious or notices though. :)

**BOLD LETTERING: Lisabelle Nox Texts**

Regular Lettering: Joe Walker Texts

_Thursday 04/04/13_

(12:15PM)

Are you Spanish?

**(12:47PM)**

**I officially hate people. **

(12:50PM)

Should I be offended? What's wrong? Are you okay?

**(12:53PM)**

**Correction I hate people who think they are better than everyone and they want it their way or the highway. Even though I am following the rules!**

(12:55PM)

I am lost. Are you okay?

**(12:56PM)**

**I am fine …just grrr aurh hmph WORK SUCKS! And you should not be offended.**

(12:57PM)

I am sorry…What do you do?

**(1:00PM)**

**Are you getting creepy on me again?!**

(1:01PM)

Oh yes please tell me where you work so I can hunt you down and make you my latest victim.

**(1:05PM)**

…

(1:08PM)

Just kidding!

**(1:11PM)**

…**..**

(1:14PM)

Aww come on weird girl who I do not know your name

**(1:16PM)**

**Sorry I had to go fax something, but I would rightfully ignore you if I did read your texts CREEPER!**

(1:18PM)

Sooo your job is to fax things?

**(1:21PM)**

**You don't give up. Partly, I might as well tell you I am kinda a sectary/reservation specialist for this business. But that is just temporarily. What do you do?**

(1:23PM)

I guess you can say I do theatre work.

**(1:25PM)**

**Really? That is awesome, Brandy wants to be an actress. Are you a techie or an actor?**

(1:25PM)

I act mostly, write a bit. It is nothing too serious though.

**(1:26PM)**

**That is cool; when I was in high school I was in theater and absolutely loved it. That's how I met Brandy actually. Soo is it your big dream to become rich and famous?**

(1:28PM)

It is not about being famous and rich. I don't give a shit about being famous or having money. I do it because I love it and it is a part of me. If I have fans that is awesome and I would be eternally grateful but there is something inside me that lives to act.

**(1:29PM)**

**Wow. I admire your passion for your career. It is refreshing to hear someone like you. That's how I feel about drawing. **

(1:31PM)

Stop you are making me blush :) You are an artist? What do you draw?

**(1:33PM)**

**Yes, and I draw about anything but I love graphic animations. Basically cartoons XD**

(1:34PM)

That is really cool; you will have to send me some pics of your work sometime.

**(1:35PM)**

**Idk maybe. Thank you though**

(1:35PM)

For?

**(1:36PM)**

**Getting my mind off of my terrible job.**

(1:37PM)

My pleasure milady.

**(1:39PM)**

**Now it is my turn to blush.**

(1:39PM)

:)

**(5:48PM)**

**Half**

(5:51PM)

What?

**(5:53PM)**

**Your first question, I'm half and half me das a muggle' me mums a witch.**

**LOL! I just had to say that… my mum is Hispanic. Even though if you saw me you would think otherwise.**

(8:16PM)

Sorry to answer so late, theatre group had a meeting. U like Harry?

**(8:19PM)**

**No my friend I love Harry Potter; it is my favorite book series in the universe.**

(8:21PM)

Me too :) we have a lot in common! What house do you think you are in?

**(8:22PM)**

**Hmm definitely a Gryffinclaw.**

(8:23PM)

Huh?

**(8:25PM)**

**Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.**

(8:25PM)

Ohhhhhhhh!

**(8:27PM)**

**Pottermore put me in Gryffindor though but everyone else says I am like Rowena Ravenclaw.**

(8:27PM)

Why?

**(8:29PM)**

**Ask them…**

(8:30PM)

Cant

**(8:32PM)**

**Oops yea sorry. What house do you think you are in?**

(8:33PM)

SSSSSSSSLLLLYYYYTTTTHHHHEEEE RRRRIIIINNNN!

**(8:35PM)**

**A bad boy? Figures!**

(8:36PM)

You know it ;)

**(8:40PM)**

**Down Draco Malfoy**

(8:43PM)

Pshh Draco is a pansy I am more like…Tom Riddle!

**(8:45PM)**

**You mean Lord Voldemort**

(8:46PM)

Gasp! You txted you know whose name! How dare u!

**(8:48PM)**

**Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself**

(8:49PM)

Whatever Hermione! You will respect the dark lord little girl.

**(8:50PM)**

**Sure Tommy!**

(8:52PM)

LOL soo you are Hispanic but you don't look like it? What is your father's side?

**(8:53PM)**

**Back to being creepy?**

(8:55PM)

I am the Dark Lord I am always creepy.

**(8:57PM)**

**Glad ur admitting it.**

(8:59PM)

:p tells meeeeee

**(9:05PM)**

**My father has a lot of your European in him…almost everything but French mostly Irish though. I was born in America physically.**

(9:07PM)

Interesting!

Wait! Physically?

**(9:10PM)**

**Mentally I was born in England, sigh my home sweet home.**

(9:13PM)

Again u are weird.

**(9:16PM)**

**Merci **

(9:20PM)

G2g txt u later Amigo

**(9:21PM)**

**Kk**

(9:23PM)

Damn I mean Amiga

_Saturday 04/06/13_

(9:07PM)

Did you miss me?

(10:19PM)

Hello? Um txt buddy?

**(11:13PM)**

**I am here, and yes I did! I don't know how I made it yesterday without seeing ur wise strong texts. **

(11:16PM)

Very funny

**(11:19PM)**

**I am aren't I. but I strangely did miss your creepy/funny texts**

(11:20PM)

I guess that is as close as a compliment I am going to get with u.

**(11:22PM)**

**Most likely**

(11:24PM)

What's your name?

**(11:27PM)**

**Omg sound the alarms creepy is going up to a whole new level! AHHHHHHHHHHH**

(11:29PM)

Do you always have to do that?

**(11:31PM)**

**Yes! Yes I do**

(11:34PM)

I just don't know what to call you. You are just the weird Hispanic/European female who texts the wrong person; and like awesome books and shows! And is an artist.

**(11:36PM)**

**Oh I don't know will telling each other names kinda make it weird.**

(11:38PM)

We are both weird so I fail to see problem

**(11:40PM)**

**LOL I'm still unsure**

(11:43PM)

How about what time zone you live in? I don't want to text u late or early because I don't know the time it is where you r at.

**(11:45PM)**

**Hmmm that makes sense. I am central time :) **

(11:45PM)

ME TOO!

(11:46PM)

R u sure u r not stalking me?

(11:48)

Idk …btw u look cute tonight! You hair looks so soft and shiny.

**(11:49PM)**

**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT TTTTTT?**

(11:52PM)

LMAO you r too gullible, it is really cute. I mean it

(11:53PM)

Whatever :P

(11:55PM)

U know you love me

**(11:58PM)**

**Part of my 1st name is a Disney Princess.**

(11:59PM)

Hmmm changing the subject I see...hmmmm Ariel?

_Sunday 04/07/13_

**(12:02AM)**

**Nope sorry**

(12:04AM)

Jasmine?

**(12:05AM)**

**Wrongo**

(12:07AM)

Cinderella?

**(12:09AM)**

**Hahaha no luck**

(12:13AM)

Thank God! I thought your parents hated you.

**(12:15AM)**

**Shut ur gob! **

(12:16AM)

Gob?

**(12:18AM)**

**Mouth**

(12:23AM)

I know, I googled it. U really do like England.

**(12:25AM)**

**Yes I do**

(12:27AM)

Aurora?

**(12:30AM)**

**Guess again before I fall asleep.**

(12:33AM)

Rapunzel?

**(12:36AM)**

**I love Punzel ooo and Eugene! He is what a man should be! Sigh!**

(12:39AM)

You r in love with cartoon characters?

**(12:43AM)**

**No just Eugene otherwise known as Flynn Rider the sexiest Disney prince.**

(12:48AM)

He is kinda cool, Aladdin is pretty awesome especially with Abu and Genie.

**(12:53AM)**

**All Disney men, women and creatures are awesome!**

(12:55AM)

True that! Damn u r distracting me…

**(12:57AM)**

**Sooo sleepy, eyes getting heavy ZZZZZZZZZ**

(12:59AM)

Snow white?

**(1:02AM)**

**Hahaha really? one more try buddy.**

(1:05AM)

Hmmm give me a sec…

**(1:06AM)**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

(1:07AM)

BELLE!

**(1:09AM)**

**Yes, you rang milord? **

**My name is belle part of it my whole name is Lisabelle, but my friends call me Lissy well they would if I have any friends.**

(1:13AM)

:) very pretty name…unique too.

**(1:15AM)**

**I like it!**

(1:18AM)

It fits you, hmmm from now I shall call you Belle. I don't want to be a copy cat from your nonexistent friends who call u Lissy.

**(1:20AM)**

**:)alright… so since you wiggled my name out may I have yours?**

(1:25AM)

YAWN I am extremely tired all of a sudden; I think I will go to bed. Goodnight Belles!

**(1:26AM)**

**Oh Goodnight then**

**~As always Reviews are Delicious and Nutritious~**


	4. Joseph

**Disclaimer:** I, Lyanna Pendragon do not own STARKID...I repeat i do NOT own STARKID! :(

A.N.: I hope u like this chapter it doesn't have Lisabelle and Joe texts but them with their friends. I really appreciate all the positive reviews and alerts it gives me some much encouragement and starshine to keep on writing this fic.:) For a little clairfy Lisabelle is a STARKID but she is not the fan to wait up all night for a glimpse of them. She thinks they are talented and there is humor is very wicked! As always reviews make me smile and my hair glow! WAIT thats when i sing :)

**BOLD LETTERING IS LISABELLE NOXS TEXTS**

Underline Lettering is Brandy Hawkins (Lisabelle BFF) Texts

Regular Lettering is Joe Walker Texts

_Italic Lettering with ~ is Lauren Lopez Texts_

**and the one text with BOLD and Underline is BRIAN Holden**

_Friday 04/12/13_

(12:22PM)

Lissy, girl stop glancing at ur phone! Who cares if crazy stalker man hasn't texted u. you should be thankful!

(12:24PM)

**First off, u keep txting me so I have to look phone. And it just really odd that he hasn't txted for 5 days after he got my name.**

(12:28PM)

U told him ur name! r u crazy?! He is probably hunting u down right now.

**(12:28PM)**

**LOL **

(12:30PM)

I am serious!

**(12:32PM)**

**OMG someone is in my house!**

(12:33PM)

LISSY DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME

**(12:35PM)**

**Who is Lissy?**

**Bwhahahaah hahahah**

(12:36PM)

You are AN IDIOT!

**(12:38PM)**

**No you r just no fun! **

(12:39PM)

:P I am fun just ask Colin!

**(12:40PM)**

**Ewww TMI! **

(12:42PM)

You asked for it! 

**(12:45PM)**

**Did not! –pouts- **

(12:47PM)

Don't pout at me missy! You are sooo weird being sad about that creep not texting.

**(12:50PM)**

**I am NOT sad just a wee bit disappointed. We had a lot in common and he was very funny. **

(12:51PM)

Don't tell me you have a crush on the guy!

**(12:53PM)**

**WHAT? No we are just buddies!**

(12:54PM)

Bros.

**(12:54PM)**

**Amigos lol now I want Pizza. yum!**

(12:55PM)

And Nintendo? :)

**(12:55PM)**

**LOL **

(12:56PM)

Sooo what is your STALKER buddy's name?

**(12:58PM)**

**IDK… as soon as I asked for his he said he was too tired.**

(1:00PM)

LISSY u have been with helding info from me. This is big! Don't you see?!

**(1:04PM)**

**I can see, I just don't have any clue of what in the world of wonderland are you saying.**

(1:06PM)

U might know him. He doesn't want to tell u his name because u know him already. He could be like a secret admirer 

**(1:09PM)**

**Really? Who would go do that?**

(1:11PM)

Someone who is too shy to say anything….I bet it is Eric, he has had his eyes on u forever and he is soo cute and shy.

**(1:13PM)**

**Eric? I doubt it he almost never talks to me and he is not a Slytherin.**

(1:15PM)

What does that have to do with anything?

**(1:18PM)**

**He told me he is a total Slytherin; eric is a Hufflepuffy**

(1:20PM)

He was trying to get off you off his scent.

**(1:25PM)**

**IDK seems like too much trouble.**

(1:27PM)

It is called ROMANCE u idiot.

**(1:29PM)**

**Whatever. I think u are wrong and it is creepy.**

(1:31PM)

You said texting guy is a bit creepy.

**(1:33PM)**

**Not that creepy. There are different types.**

(1:36PM)

I am rolling my eyes at u fyi

**(1:36PM)**

**Figures.**

(1:39PM)

Girl u need to get out of this funk ooooo lets go dress shopping for leaky! We need to look amazing for ball! I wanna catch the eyes of a certain man :)

**(1:41PM)**

**Hmmm I wonder who? Could it be the man u have been OBSSESSING over forever although u have a boyfriend.**

(1:42PM)

Colin is just a thing to pass the time.

**(1:43PM)**

**OUCH! Poor Colin. **

(1:45PM)

He knows what we are. Whenever we are lonely we kinda hook up.

**(1:46PM)**

**Only u could get away with that and still be American sweetheart!**

(1:48PM)

Hey I can't help if if I am beloved, my little English wannabe!

**(1:49PM)**

**Shut ur gob! **

(1:50PM)

:P soo we going to dress shopping or what chicka?

**(1:52PM)**

**Hmmm I guess that could be fun and a pick me up! Isn't it early though?**

(1:54PM)

Nope the earlier the better I have been scanning to find the right dress to make Joe Walker mine forever!

**(1:56PM)**

**U don't even know the guy, yes he is talented and funny but he might be like a player or something! And u tell me I am the weird one!**

(1:57PM)

I do know he is SEXY! mmmm Even u have to admit it.

**(2:00PM)**

**He is alright no Alexander Skarsgard, but few are.**

**(2:01PM)**

**Liar! And don't bring him into the equation it is not fair!**

(2:02PM)

I am not a liar!

(2:03PM)

Liar Liar Lissy's pants are on fire! 

**(2:07PM)**

**FINE he is bloody Gorgeous happy?–pouts-**

(2:08PM)

Very! But he is mine chicka!

**(2:09PM)**

**HAHAHA don't worry he is all urs Brandy! **

(2:10PM)

Good! Now get ur lazy ass out of bed and lets gooooooooooooo!

**(2:12PM)**

**Give me 30mins**

_Still Friday 04/12/13 in Chicago _

_(1:45PM)_

_~JWalk Id stop eye raping ur phone Bri looks like he is going to murderer u slowllly~_

(1:45PM)

Leave me alone Lopez!

_(1:47PM)_

_~What is eating ur toes?~_

(1:47PM)

Nothing

_(1:48PM)_

_~Come on Jwalk u can tell me I am ur best friend in the whole wide world~_

(1:49PM)

No u r not

_(1:51PM)_

_~WHAT? Who is then? For I shall kill them and claim the position for myself!~_

_(1:51PM)_

Lauren cut the shit.

_(1:52PM)_

_~:O K serious now. What is up?~_

(1:55PM)

….its a girl

_(1:56PM)_

_~Who?~_

(1:59PM)

Lisabelle

_(2:02PM)_

_~?~_

(2:03PM)

The girl who texted me accidently

_(2:05PM)_

_~Yes! Remember now, Joey mentioned her. Said that u were being a total stalker to her~_

(2:06PM)

JOEY SAID THAT! I WILL KILL HIM

_(2:06PM)_

_~Later, tell me more about the girl~_

(2:08PM)

She is really cool, sarcastic as hell but unique. We have a lot in common, loves harry potter and Disney. She is actually addicting to talk to.

_(2:09PM)_

_~Failing to see the problem commander~_

(2:10PM)

Well I finally persuaded her to tell me her name and she asked for mine in return.

_(2:11PM)_

_~Annnnnddd?~_

(2:13PM)

I said I was tired and goodnight. 5 days ago.

_(2:13PM)_

_~Why?~_

(2:16PM)

I don't want her to treat me any different if she knew who I was.

_(2:17PM)_

_~Ooooo she is a fan~._

(2:18PM)

IDK

_(2:20PM)_

_~OMDG really Walk?~_

(2:20PM)

What?

_(2:21PM)_

_~So u diss this girl because she may be a potential fan?~_

(2:24PM)

I didn't diss her Lopez! I just didn't text her

_(2:25PM)_

_~Shame on u…get over here so I can smack u~_

(2:26PM)

Nope u cant make me!

_(2:28PM)_

_~Its obvious u like this girl u don't know, but u don't want to tell her ur name because u r afraid she is going to be a wacko fan. First off she might not care, second she may not know who u r or what starkid is. Thirdly how is ur name going 2 tip her off. ~_

(2:30PM)

I DO NOT LIKE HER! I mean I do but not the way ur girly mind is thinking!

_(2:32PM)_

_~Sureeeeeeeeeeee Walker! U forget there Joe is very popular name. HELLO we have 3 in our group! Anywho u shouldn't just ignore her, txt her if u want instead of looking at ur phone like it's a snuggle bunny~_

(2:33PM)

Lopez I do not look at my phone like a snuggly bunny and I really do not need ur stupid advice.

**(2:34PM)**

**LOPEZ AND WALKER IF U TWO WOULDN'T MIND BUT WE R TRYING TO HAVE MEETING! WE HAVE A NEW MUSICAL AND LEAKY TO GET READY FOR IN LESS THAN 3 MONTHS SO GET UR HEADS OUT OF UR ASSES AND PUT UR DAMN PHONES AWAY BEFORE I GET JIM TO SMASH THEM!**

(2:35PM)

Roger that Superman

(9:02PM)

Belles, Sorry it took me so long to txt, been super duper busy! I know this may be a little late but my name is Joseph. :)

**~Magical Reading my Lovely Readers and Please do not forget to review! ~**


	5. What is STARKID?

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear i do own STARKID!

**AN:** Ello wonderful readers. I hope u enjoy the nxt installment of Call it Anything But Love, this story has been extremely fun to write about. Also Heads up seven up for quite a few Game of thrones references btwn Belle and Joe in this chapter. Thank you all for all the kind words and encouragement u all gave! U ROX! As always though please to continue to review any feedback it motivates me like nothing else...

**AN 2**: I hope this helps and doesn't confuse anyone how to pronounce Lisabelle name... _LEE-sah_bell and lissy is Lee-see.

**BOLD LETTERING ARE LISABELLE NOX TEXTS**

Regular Lettering Are Joe Walker Texts

Underline Lettering are Brandy Hawkins Texts

_Italic Lettering are Joey Richter _

_Friday 04/12/13_

(9:02PM)

Belles, Sorry it took me so long to txt, been super duper busy! I know this may be a little late but my name is Joseph. :)

**(9:05PM)**

**BRANDY OMFG! HIS NAME IS JOSEPH! He just texted me apparently he was sorry it took him forever to text me but he said he was mega busy! EEp my text buddy has a name…**

(9:08PM)

Joseph? 

**(9:09PM)**

**Yes that is what he txted**

(9:12PM)

LISSY OH MY'LANTA ERIC'S MIDDLE NAME IS JOSEPH!IT IS ERIC!

**(9:12PM)**

**What?**

(9:15PM)

ERIC IS JOSEPH. JOSEPH IS ERIC. THEY ARE ONE..

**(9:16PM)**

**U r a strange, sad little girl and my pity goes out to u.**

(9:18PM)

Shut up! What did u tell him?

**(9:19PM)**

**BLOODY HELL brb**

**(9:20PM)**

**Hi Joseph! Pleasure to meet you ;) You don't have to be sorry if you were busy you can't help that.**

(9:22PM)

Hello Belles :) the pleasure is all mine princess. Um yea I am in a new production and it is really kicking all of our asses.

**(9:23PM)**

**Oooo intrigue what is it about?**

(9:25PM)

Cant tell sorry TOP secret confidential for private eyes only.

**(9:26PM)**

**-pouts- pretty please with tons of whipped cream, cookie dough, caramel and hot fudge.**

(9:28PM)

Mmmm u sure know how to make a man hungry! But no luck :P

**(9:29PM)**

**U r soooo mean Joseph! **

(9:31PM)

Do u really pout when u txt that u pout?

**(9:32)**

**Say what?**

**I am glad to know the creepiness is still inside of you.**

(9:33PM)

I am just curious…and I know u love my "creepiness"

**(9:35PM)**

**I am so proud! The first step of getting help is accepting ur creepiness**

(9:36PM)

Shut ur gob!

(9:37PM)

Helllooo? Did u find out if it was Eric?

**(9:38PM)**

**HEY! That is my line! **

(9:39PM)

Finders keepers Belles!

**(9:40PM)**

**Don't make me lick u!**

(9:41PM)

Is that a promise? :)

**(9:41PM)**

**PERVERT!**

(9:43)

LOL ive missed texting u Belle :)

**(9:45PM)**

**Ive missed txting u Joseph :)**

(9:45PM)

LISSY IS IT ERIC? ANSWER ME!

**(9:46M)**

**Okay I have to ask are u Eric?**

(9:48PM)

Have u forgotten my name already?

**(9:49PM)**

**NO! it is just really stupid please forget it.**

(9:50PM)

Not in ur life missy!

**(9:51PM)**

**Lol missy?**

(9:51PM)

LISABELLE ANN NOX ANSWER MY TXT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL MARCH UP TO UR DOOR AND KNOCK IT DOWN!

**(9:52PM)**

**Joseph is not Eric, Brandy and u made me look like a total dollop head! **

(9:53pm)

Why did u ask if I was eric?

**(9:55pm)**

**Brandy, is convinced that u r Eric. Eric is u. U r one**

(9:58)

I am at lost what to say.

**(9:59PM)**

**That must be a first.**

(10:01PM)

:P u don't know that.

**(10:02PM)**

**Call it a lucky guess!**

(10:04PM)

Who is this Eric guy who I supposedly am?

**(10:06PM)**

**Just a guy who works with me. Brandy thinks he likes me so he made this big elaborate scheme to talk to me. She is mad.**

(10:08PM)

As a hatter. This guy must really like u if she thinks he will go to all this trouble.

**(10:09PM)**

**Ugh I hope not.**

(10:11PM)

Why? Do u have a boyfriend?

**(10:12PM)**

**Not at the moment. He is nice but I don't like him that way.**

(10:12PM)

I see.

**(10:14PM)**

**R u single?**

(10:15PM)

Yup! Yup! Yup!

**(10:15PM)**

**Lol!**

(10:16PM)

Soo whatcha been up to?

**(10:18PM)**

**Work and also Ive been catching up on Game of Thrones! :D soo I have been keeping myself entertained.**

(10:20PM)

Nice. My friend kinda got me hooked on that show. WINTER IS COMING!

**(10:21PM)**

**Ohh so you are a Stark man?**

(10:23PM)

Got something against the Starks princess?

**(10:25PM)**

**I love the Starks, I am just dreading what is going to happen to my beloved Robb!**

(10:26PM)

WHAT. IS. GOING. TO . HAPPEN. TO .ROBB ?

**(10:28PM)**

**Spoilers darling! I thought perhaps u have read the books**

(10:31PM)

U r such a Lannister!

**(10:32PM)**

**I am a lioness hear me ROAR!**

(10:34PM)

Don't tell me u actually like them?

**(10:37PM)**

**Guilty! Tyrion is just plain amazing! I have such a huge crush on Jaime, he such a complex character. Cersei is just a bitch but I can admire her at times.**

(10:40PM)

Jaime?! U have a crush on incestuous 'I fling poor Bran out of a tower' look a like prince charming from Shrek Jaime Kingslayer Lannister! U need to sort out ur priorities.

**(10:41PM)**

**The things I do for love ohhhh and when he says there are no men like me. Only me. I swoooonnnnnnnn….**

(10:43PM)

VOMITS! I am not talking to u. the only thing I agree with u is that Tyrion is a boss.

**(10:45PM)**

**:) Even though I love the wicked Lannisters, I am a Targaryen.**

(10:48PM)

Now I can speak to u again. :)

**(10:50PM)**

**I AM THE BLOOD OF THE DRAGON! Hehe I love dragons!**

(10:53PM)

Me too! They are pretty BA.

**(10:54PM)**

**The only thing that bothers me about Dany is her eyes.**

(10:55PM)

Her eyes?

**(10:58PM)**

**They are suppose to be a pretty lilac purple but they are blue.**

(10:59PM)

Damn them all to hell –shaking fist-

**(11:01PM)**

**I am serious this is Harry Potter all over again!**

(11:03PM)

Yea how Dan's eyes were totally blue and it is suppose to be green.

**(11:05PM)**

**Just like his mother's! grrrr**

(11:08PM)

I gotcha now. Lucky I didn't read the series so I don't care about her non existent purple eyes. :P

**(11:10PM)**

**Well that and u don't' know about Robb either. HA! I am getting sleepy I must leave u for the night.**

(11:12PM)

If u must Belles. I will text u tom? If that is okay?

**(11:13PM)**

**Sounds good.**

(11:15PM)

Good night, Sweet non Jaime dreams.

**(11:16PM)**

**Those are the most fun :P Sweet Dreams Joseph.**

(11:17PM)

:)

_Saturday 04/13/12_

(1:47PM)

Good afternoon Princess!

**(1:50PM)**

**Hey.**

(1:52PM)

Someone is very talkative today.

**(1:54PM)**

**Sorry my head is killing me!**

(1:55PM)

Why?

**(1:57PM)**

**If I knew I would tell u. the women side of my family suffers from horrible migraines.**

(1:59PM)

I am sorry. Mentally giving u a hug.

**(2:01PM)**

**Um thank u?**

(2:02PM)

Mmm that's nice…u give nice mental hugs.

**(2:03PM)**

**ROFL wowers! :D was not expecting that**

(2:05PM)

Expect the unexpected with me.

**(2:06)**

**Will do!**

(2:08PM)

Soo drawing anything interesting?

**(2:11PM)**

**What is ur next production about?**

(2:12PM)

Well played!

**(2:14PM)**

**:) tell meee..is it drama or comedy?**

(2:15PM)

Laugh out loud Comedy! I mostly due comedies.

**(2:16PM)**

**Is it a well known classic play?**

(2:18PM)

No actually a couple of my friends wrote it.

**(2:19PM)**

**Oh I see soo it is new**

(2:20PM)

Yup

**(2:23PM)**

**Hmm this might sound strange but r u in a group like starkid?**

(2:25PM)

DAMN IT! JOEY, BELLE KNOWS ABOUT US.

_(2:26PM)_

_Walker what r u ravening about now? I was peacefully sleeping until u buzzed me. _

(2:27PM)

Belle, unknown texter girl just mentioned Starkid!

_(2:30PM)_

_O-kay and u r txting me why?_

(2:31PM)

Because….what do I do.

_(2:32PM)_

_Well u can be honest or u can lie! The choice is all urs man._

(2:33PM)

What is starkid?

**(2:34PM)**

**LOL I nvm**

(2:35PM)

No tell me..

**(2:37PM)**

**It's a theatre group who is extremely talented and funny. They are about our age frame and it seems like they are all friends. They did really popular productions like A very potter musical and Starship. U can check them out on youtube.**

(2:39PM)

LOL did they pay u to say that?

**(2:40PM)**

**NO!**

(2:42PM)

U sounded like a commercial.

**(2:44PM)**

**How rude!**

(2:45PM)

R u a fan?

**(2:46PM)**

**Of u being rude to me…NO!**

(2:47PM)

Of starkid?

**(3:00PM)**

**Yea I would say so. I am not the fan who would go gaga and start crying for them but I enjoy watching them. Now Brandy is the type to stalk them and plot how to get with one of them obsessively. **

(3:02PM)

Poor group!

**(3:04PM)**

**Yuppers! but DON'T ever tell her I told u that she would kill me and chop me into little bity pieces. **

(3:05PM)

Scout's honor.

**(3:06PM)**

**Were u ever a boy scout?**

(3:07PM)

Nope

**(3:09PM)**

**Then ur honor is worthless now**

(3:11PM)

Cross my heart and hope to die I will even stick a needle in my eye.

**(3:12PM)**

**Better…I working on illustrations for a friend's children book. It is about fairies, so I am really enjoying it. Tinkerbell meets Tim Burton! **

(3:13PM)

What's the title?

**(3:15PM)**

**Why?**

(3:17PM)

Because

**(3:20PM)**

…**.**

(3:22PM)

I want to see ur work.

**(3:25PM)**

**I can't go see ur show sooo it is not fair.**

(3:27PM)

Damn u r good.

**(3:28PM)**

**Thank u :P**

_(3:29PM)_

_WALKER U WOKE ME UP WHEN I WAS HAVING AN AMAZING DREAM AND U LEAVE ME HANGING! WHAT DID THE GIRL SAY!WHAT DID U SAY? NOT COOL! U R BEING A DICK!_

(3:31PM)

I G2G Belles I have rehearsal all day so I will txt u tomorrow.

**(3:33PM)**

**K txt ya later alligator**

(3:34PM)

In a while princess

**(3:35PM)**

**LOL it is in a while crocodile **

(3:36PM)

Bye Bye Belle :)

**(3:37PM)**

**Chao Joseph :)**

(3:40PM)

Joey I think I have a problem.

**~Have a Brilliant Day/Night and remember that Reviews are as precious as Dragons to me~**

**P.S. I loveee Dragons ^.^**


End file.
